Toque de Anjo
by Paris Blackwood
Summary: Qual é, ele estava totalmente se agarrando com um ser celestial. E Constantine wstava ficando um pouco feliz demais com aquelas brincadeirinhas preliminares. Deus ficaria irado. Mas aquele desgraçado tinha mesmo um toque de anjo ali, sem dúvida nenhuma.


Passava da meia-noite, já. Constantine bateu à porta, mas ninguém atendeu. O próprio exorcista a abriu, ouvindo o barulho da maçaneta e as dobradiças rangirem incomodamente. Entrou no amplo salão sem a menor cerimônia. A biblioteca sacra estava vazia e silenciosa. apenas a lareira acesa crepitando ao longe. Nenhum sinal do Padre David ou daquele outro que andava sempre por ali, Nicholas. John caminhou preguiçoso entre as estantes, escutando o eco dos seus passos, apenas para encontrar o ser loiro e andrógino elegantemente sentando em uma poltrona. Absorto na leitura do seu livro, Gabriel não pareceu notar a presença de Constantine.

John o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes. O mestiço parecia mesmo um anjo, claro. Assim, silencioso e em paz, o cabelo dourado caindo sobre os olhos semicerrados e aquela inefável aura de inocência resplandecendo em volta dele.

- _Esposizioni sopra la Comedia di Dante_, escrito por Giovanni Boccaccio - o andrógino respondeu, embora Constantine não tivesse chegado a perguntar em voz alta. Ele fechou o livro com gentileza e ergueu o rosto para encarar os olhos castanhos de John com um sorrisinho pretensioso. - Você deveria ler algum dia, John.

- Não vim aqui para uma aula de literatura - disse o moreno, em um tom sarcástico. - Mas obrigado, mesmo assim.

- Você veio aqui procurando consolo, como de hábito - Gabriel ponderou com condescendência, o que fez Constantine rolar os olhos. Desgraçado cínico e arrogante. A soberba não deveria ser um _pecado capital_, ou algo do tipo? Junto com a luxúria, a ira, a preguiça e os outros que John não conseguiria se lembrar naquele momento. Hipocrisia_ de merda_, como ele sempre disse. Se nem os anjos de Deus eram capazes de seguir as regras, o exorcista também não se sentia muito obrigado a fazer isso.

- Dia ruim no trabalho, John? - perguntou o loiro. A voz dele era macia e carinhosa, quase musical, como uma esposa que interpela o seu adorado marido no fim do expediente diário. Mas Constantine não era nenhum idiota, ele reconheceu direitinho o truque. Viu muito bem a dose de sarcasmo nos olhos de um verde muito vívido, assim como no ligeiro curvar de seus lábios. O anjo costumava acompanhar todos os movimentos de John, então Gabriel provavelmente já sabia tudo sobre o seu dia. Nenhuma novidade. Entretanto, o exorcista andava precisando falar com alguém. Qualquer um. Até mesmo aquele _metido a Deus_ com asas iria servir. Pelo menos o mestiço não pensaria que Jon era louco ou esquizofrênico – talvez só idiota, mesmo.

- Dia _terrível_ – Constantine enfatizou, corrigindo o anjo. Gabriel se ergueu e guardou o livro de volta no lugar onde ele deveria ficar, em um ritmo vagaroso. Depois, ele fez o moreno se sentar mo seu assento. A poltrona era confortável e John não recusou o gesto educado. Certamente ele poderia aproveitar um pouquinho de compaixão depois do seu último... "trabalho". E aí Constantine sentiu as mãos do andrógino em seus ombros, por trás, massageando os seus músculos tensos e cansados.

- Conte-me sobre isso, meu filho – foi o pedido de Gabriel, em uma voz muito adequada e compreensiva.

Relutante a princípio, John parecia estar procurando as palavras para se expressar, para colocar em frases coerentes os seus fantasmas. Aquilo tipo de coisa nunca era fácil, realmente.

- Eu tentei tirar um demônio de uma garotinha, mas o exorcismo deu errado – ele finalmente começou, entre murmúrios devastados e pesarosos. – A situação ficou muito feia, Gabriel.

- Feia como? – Constantine ouviu do anjo, enquanto ele continuava pressionando e esfregando seus ombros com os dedos, usando certa força delicada. Era uma sensação boa, gostosa. John fechou os olhos, curtindo aquela massagem. O desgraçado tinha um toque divino ali, sem dúvida nenhuma.

- Muito feita – ele confessou, com um suspiro mínimo. John tentou focar sua atenção no contato com as mãos do querubim, já que as carícias de Gabriel pareciam diminuir o seu sofrimento e o péssimo humor do exorcista. - O demônio fez a garotinha morder a própria língua, até arrancar um pedaço. Bem na minha frente. E então ele ficou lá, todo amarrado, mastigando aquela língua sangrenta como se fosse um chiclete. Olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Tinha sangue escorrendo da boca da menina, pingando do seu queixo, e um sorriso maligno em seus lábios infantis.

Gabriel não o interrompeu. Ele entendia que Constantine tinha necessidade de desabafar, e o deixou continuar falando. O exorcista seguiu em frente, sentindo os ombros relaxarem sob a palma do anjo.

- Ela agora é muda. Ela perdeu a língua e nunca mais vai dizer uma palavra de novo. E ela só tem nove anos, Gabriel. Eu a salvei, mandei aquele demônio infeliz de volta para o Inferno, mas... – John deixou escapar um suspiro profundamente doloroso. – Eu não pude salvar a língua dela. Queria ter feito isso. Queria ter conseguido. Por que...?

- Não é sua culpa, John – o loiro o interrompeu, acariciando o pescoço de Constantine ternamente. – Essa garotinha poderia estar morta agora, ou até pior.

- É, mas ainda assim...

O anjo deixou as suas costas, andando ao redor da poltrona para encarar o exorcista. Graciosamente, o anjo se ajoelhou na frente dele, as mãos descansando educadamente nas coxas de John.

- Esqueça isso, meu filho. Você fez tudo o que podia – o mestiço sussurrou, acariciando a sua perna direita.

- _Tudo o que eu podia_ não foi o bastante...

Antes que terminasse a sentença, Constantine foi impedido pelos dedos de Gabriel em cima dos seus lábios finos. Ele olhou de relance para os dedos e depois encarou a face do anjo, não surpreso de verdade com a atitude, mas ligeiramente intrigado. De repente, o loiro ficou em pé e sentou no colo do exorcista, fazendo John erguer uma das suas sobrancelhas em descrença. Não dava para entender o que aquilo significava, os braços do mestiço estreitando o pescoço de John, e o ser angelical se inclinando sobre o seu corpo. Constantine não esperava por isso, embora tenha abraçado a cintura delgada do anjo em resposta. E certamente não esperava pela porra daquele beijo.

A boca de Gabriel era inacreditavelmente humana. Quente demais e molhada, e faminta. A língua do anjo escorregou para dentro da sua boca, percorrendo seus dentes, seus lábios, e também a própria língua de John. O mestiço enfiou seus dedos no cabelo do moreno, puxando os fios, e depois descendo até a nuca dele, arranhando de leve a pele branca. Ainda que soasse difícil de acreditar, logo o exorcista estava correspondendo o beijo, segurando com firmeza aquela figura delicada em seus braços. A medida em seus músculos se evaporou e seu corpo começou a responder ao impulso carnal, John se deu conta de que aquilo tinha que ser um pecado. Qual é, ele estava, tipo,_ totalmente_ se atracando com uma criatura celestial. E Constantine estava ficando um pouco feliz demais com aquelas brincadeirinhas preliminares. Deus ficaria _irado_. Ainda mais do que o Senhor já estava, constantemente, em relação ao ocultista.

- Gabriel – chamou em um sussurro baixo e ansioso. – Eu não acho que a gente deva... A gente não deveria...

- Shh... – sibilou o loiro, suave como uma pluma. – Ninguém vai encontrar a gente aqui, agora. Quem é que viria buscar um livro a essa hora da noite, John?

O mestiço o fez soar como um idiota, porém, o exorcista não estava preocupado com leitores inconvenientes. De fato, se algum distraído entrasse na biblioteca da igreja, o moreno não daria a mínima. E daí se um católico devoto pensasse que ele era _viado_? Além do mais, as coisas nem precisavam chegar tão longe. Com a aparência feminina de Gabriel, o angel seria facilmente confundido com uma mulher. Uma lésbica, talvez, mas ainda assim. Eles formavam um casal _fofo_, John imaginou, irônico.

Apesar disso, o moreno não estava tão tranquilo com aquela situação.

- Qual é o plano? – ele perguntou, tentando conter os avanços do outro enquanto Gabriel mordia o seu queixo, e os dentes dele se dirigiam para o seu pescoço. Não que Constatine realmente quisesse que ele parasse por ali. – Vamos _nos pegar_ escondido enquanto o seu chefe está ocupado?

Gabriel sorriu com aquela velha expressão convencida, parecendo quase feliz.

- Não se preocupe, John. Padre David não está aqui. Ele foi visitar uma família e vai passar a noite fora.

Constantine mal podia acreditar no ser superior em seu colo.

- Não o padre, Gabriel! – exclamou, irritado. – _Pelo amor de Cristo_, eu estava falando de Deus. O seu chefe lá de cima – esclareceu, apontando o teto da biblioteca com um gesto de cabeça.

- Oh – fez o anjo, impressionado por um instante, e abrindo um sorriso embaraçado depois. Era como se ele nem mesmo estivesse pensando sobre Deus antes do mortal mencioná-lo. – Para ser honesto, John, o Senhor pode estar nos observando nesse exato momento. Um pastor vigia até mesmo o mas rebelde do...

- ...do seu rebanho. É, eu sei – o outro murmurou, girando os olhos. A última coisa que precisava era do julgamento divino ali.

Gabriel suspirou, enquanto a sua mão esquerda encontrava o espaço entre as pernas do ocultista, apertando e esfregando o volume ali, por cima do tecido da calça social que ele usava.

- Você não está preocupado, mestiço? Pelo menos com vergonha…? - Constantine perguntou, mas o anjo não respondeu. Gabriel só abriu o zíper da roupa, escorregando a mão para dentro da cueca dele, tocando seu membro. John teve um sobressalto, pego de surpresa pelo ataque do querubim. Mas aquilo era, ah… Incrível. Sério. Para um servo de Deus, ele era muito bom com as suas mãos - e não para tocar harpa.

- É você que deveria ir lá para baixo, mestiço - ele murmurou em um tom suave, mas provocante.

- Hm, _aqui_ para baixo, John? - fez o anjo com um sorriso safado, olhos brilhando em malícia.

A próxima coisa que John soube é que o mestiço estava de joelho, bem no meio das suas pernas abertas. Gabriel expôs o seu membro sem nenhuma demora, e se inclinou sobre ele.

- Anjo maldito! - Constantine grunhiu quando a boca cálida do andrógino cobriu o seu falo. John mordeu os próprios lábios para não produzir nenhum barulho mais alto, a excitação aumentando com uma velocidade absurda. Aquele anjo era puro pecado. Quente feito o Inferno. O exorcista correu os dedos dele pelos cabelos cacheados do loiro, empurrando a cabeça dele para frente e para trás enquanto Gabriel engolia a sua ereção.

- Você é realmente bom nisso, heim? - o moreno provocou, enquanto uma risadinha sarcástica escapava da sua boca. - Tem praticado muito, mestiço?

O andrógino nada disse, com a boca ocupada demais chupando o membro do exorcista. John estava amando aquilo. Não apenas a diversão, a tensão obscena entre eles, mas principalmente porque havia descoberto um novo jeito de fazer aquele bastardo divino calar a boca. Um novo jeito delicioso.

- Tem um número certo de paus que você pode chupar antes de cair em desgraça, Gabs? Quero dizer… - John continuou brincando, apesar das suas palavras saírem com dificuldade por causa dos gemidos que ele soltava de vez em quando. - Isso não me parece um comportamento muito santo - ele considerou, com um sorrisinho sardônico. Ou talvez o Céu não fosse tão entediante, afinal. Se todos os anjos tivessem aquela habilidade, o Paraíso faria jus ao seu nome.

O mestiço levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos castanhos do mortal. Gabriel tinha uma expressão quase inocente em seu rosto angelical, apesar da sombra escura rondando as íris verdes.

- Diz para mim - o exorcista continuou - você não tem medo de virar a _putinha_ de Satã no Inferno?

- E você tem, John? - o andrógino retrucou em vingança, com um sorriso agridoce.

Constantine empurrou a cabeça dele para baixo de uma vez, enfiando o membro duro na garganta do mestiço.

- Uma boca dessas, _meu amor_… - disse o moreno, sugestivamente. - Eu aposto que você seria um dos favoritos do Diabo.

Gabriel parou imediatamente. Ele tirou o membro do outro da sua boca, embora ainda o segurasse em suas mãos. O loiro lambeu seus próprios lábios, úmidos com a sua saliva, e encarou o exorcista com os olhos apertados e perigosos, apesar de ter começado a masturbá-lo.

- John Constantine sabe muito bem qual é o jeito que o Lúcifer gosta - ele caçoou.

- Vai se foder, mestiço - praticamente cuspiu o exorcista, irritado depois daquilo. Então, John deu um sorriso malicioso, agarrando o anjo pela gola do terno e o puxando para cima, para que sentasse em seu colo outra vez. - Ou melhor, deixa que _eu_ faço isso para você... _anjinho_.

* * *

John Constantine e um Arcanjo Gabriel safadinho. O que acharam? O casal me fascina, sim, embora eu seja uma grande fã do nosso Johnny boy com os rapazes do Inferno. Na minha opião, o Lucifer ficaria louco se descobrisse sobre o John e o Gabe!

Ah, o Nicholas é aquele padre que recebe o John quando ele vai falar com o Gabriel, no filme. Ele recebeu esse nome na deliciosa fic **O visitante de sobretudo preto**, de autoria de Joe Tyler - a quem pertencem, portanto, os direitos do nome. Eu achei que Nicholas combina perfeitamente com o personagem e resolvi citar aqui.

Dedicado à BelialNails, que esteve doente essa semana. Um presente e um desejo de melhoras, meu bem. Muito amor!

Beijos,  
Ms. Blackwood


End file.
